Unto Me
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Episode Tag: The Man Who Knew Too Much. Castiel goes over the edge and into the utter balckness. Warning: Major Character Deaths, Blood and Gore.


**a/n: Episode Tag: The Man Who Knew Too Much**

**Unto Me**

"Bow down and profess you love unto me, your new God;" Cas repeated when Dean just stood there.

Dean stared at Castiel in utter disbelief. He opened his mouth, about to demand what the hell was wrong the no-longer-an-angel, when Cas's liquid eyes focused on him.

"Or be destroyed."

It pierced Dean like a bullet and he took a step back, whether in shock or surprise he wasn't sure - maybe it was both. He couldn't quite comprehend what had happened and what was happening now.

"Cas . . .?" he breathed out.

"Dean," Cas said in turn, his voice like stealing ice, his eyes ever piercing.

"We were friends - _ARE _friends - Family. We can fix this," Dean pleaded. "If we get those nukes out of you, everything will go back to normal."

"Friends? Family?" Cas demanded, taking a step towards Dean who in turn took one back. "You are not my friend or my family. I have no friends and I have no family-"

Cas cut off as a wince crossed his face, slowly he reached behind his back, grasping the handle of the Holy knife and pulling it from his back. He glanced over his shoulder at Sam, his expression like that of someone looking at a maggot.

"What?" Sam panted out. "Nothing happened,"

"Of course not," Castiel said in monotone. "I am no longer an Angel of the Lord."

Castiel tossed the knife onto the table as his side; it hit the metal top with a clank. Sam opened his mouth, about to demand what was happening when Castiel raised his left hand and snapped. Sam exploded, his blood and guts going everywhere, just like when Cas had exploded Raphael. It splattered everywhere, across the back of Castiel and all over the front of Dean. Bobby took a step forward in protest, and as merciless as Dean had ever seen, snapped his fingers again. Bobby burst open, covering the back of Dean with his life blood. Dean stood there in shock; Bobby who was like a father to him was now dead, Sam his brother was dead too, and Castiel who had been like a brother, like his family had killed them both.

"Sam was the spawn of the Devil," Cas said, his face a blank slate. "And Bobby's life was coming to the end of its chapter anyhow."

Dean was speechless, staring at Castiel with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape, sopping wet in the blood of his only family.

"Dean, I am going to give you one last chance as a curtiosy to the love and devotion that you have showed me in the past years, but other than that I will make no exception." Cas told him, his voice cold.

It sent chills throughout Dean, and caused the little hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. This wasn't Cas anymore, it wasn't the Cas that he had known, and Dean was sure it would be impossible to get the old Cas back. Dean was never one to give up, he was a bullheaded Winchester after all, but what did he have? He didn't have anything at all in that moment; his worst fear coming true - he, Dean Winchester, was officially abandoned. He didn't even have Lisa and ben anymore. He had nothing to live for and he had nothing left to loose - the man who he had let in and had considered family had taken it all away.

Dean closed his mouth, clenching his jaw into a tight line. His usually flirtatious and humorous emerald green hues narrowed and froze into green ice as he stared at his former friendly Angel.

"I loved you, Castiel, like a brother, like family." he seethed as Cas just stared at him blankly. "And they were my family, family that you just killed without a second thought! So no! I will not bow down and profess my love unto you because I no longer have any love fore you! You are no God! You are no Angel!" Dean screamed out his heart ache. "You are a cold-hearted monster that no one will ever love again; the only people that had ever trusted and believed in you are now dead, because you slaughtered them. You are no Lord or God, you never will be and I will never, ever bow down to the likes of _YOU_!" he screeched out the very last word so shrilly that is bounced off the walls with a piercing ring.

"What you say is of no coincidence to me," Cas growled. "I gave you a choice and you chose wrong."

Dean said nothing as he looked at Castiel, his face a stone wall.

"Good bye, Dean." Cas said as he snapped his fingers.

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
